


Making A Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Making A Home

Title: Making A Home  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's challenge: #71: Godric's Hollow  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Making A Home

~

Harry looked around, confused. Why had Severus Apparated them here?

Severus started towards the ruined cottage. “Well? Are you coming?” he shot over his shoulder.

Harry trailed behind.

“This will suffice,” Severus said when Harry finally entered the dilapidated parlour.

“As what?” Harry asked. “Kindling?”

Severus smirked. “Indeed. No, as our new home.”

When Harry blanched, Severus added, “Who’s cowardly now, Potter?”

“You don’t understand,” Harry cried. “The war... the memories...”

Warm arms surrounded him. “The war’s over and we shall make new memories.”

Harry sighed, nodding. If his parents could make this a home, then perhaps, so could they.

~


End file.
